mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Parade
A parade featuring most of the characters is sometimes shown at the end of RPG's. Usually the characters walk by the screen, and sometimes some of them do some antics. The parades are not to be considered canon with the game's storyline, as all three parades feature characters who are dead by the end of the game, most notably Smithy and his minions, Huff N. Puff, and the Shadow Queen, as well as other things that would be inconsistent (such as Tubba Blubba). Luigi usually starts the parades, and Mario and Princess Peach end them. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Luigi leads the parade. Three Toads walk by, then two more Toads playing instruments, and Toadofsky conducting them, with two more Toads playing drums. Mallow, King Nimbus, Queen Nimbus, and Frogfucius go by on the Royal Bus, Mallow with cymbals, and the tadpoles walking after them. Some moles walk by with the King Bomb, with Dyna and Mite on top. Two Chain Chomps pull Bowser's Keep (much smaller than in the game) by, with two Hammer Bros. repairing damage done to it. Croco and a Crook rob Bowser's Keep, and Bowser chases after them in his Koopa Clown Car. Dodo walks by carrying Valentina on a solid gold chair. When he gets tired and stops, she punches him. Booster rides by on his train, the Local Express, while his Snifits try to catch a beetle. The Snifits then steal from Croco while Booster steals Bowser's Koopa Clown Car, and Croco and the Crook chase the Snifits while Bowser chases Booster. Five Shysters walk by, then Mack, Yaridovich, and Bowyer, followed by Smithy standing on top of Blade (again, much smaller than in the game). Smithy hits his three minions with his hammer, flattening them. Johnny and his shark pirates go by on the Sunken Ship, and it turns nighttime. Nine Toads walk by, then a glowing figure of a mushroom, then six Toads, then a figure of a flower, then three Toads, then the Chancellor riding a Yoshi, and lastly, a figure of a star with Mario and Peach standing on top of it. Geno briefly appears in star form before he flies away. Paper Mario Luigi leads the parade. Six Toads walk by. The Star Ship goes by with all of Mario's partners - Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester. Three female Toads walk by, and then Chuck Quizmo and Vanna T. The Koopa Bros. go by on a car that resembles Bowser???, and then four Bob-ombs explode on them. In the distance, a lake goes by with the whale, and Professor Kolorado and his wife standing on the whale. Moustafa and two mice meet Rowf and Rhuff, while Tutankoopa runs by being chased by a Chomp (like in the game), but eventually loses it, while in the background a mountain goes by with Buzzar circling it, and ugly baby birds hatching from it. As Bootler goes by the screen, Tutankoopa runs in opposite direction being chased by three Chomps. Tubba Blubba appears, seemingly flying, but is really being carried through the air by Boos, while his heart frantically chases after his body. A tree goes by with the Goomba King upside-down in it, and the Goomba Bros. circling it. Goomba King falls out of the tree. Lavalava Island goes by, with the Yoshis on top of it, and giant forms of Raphael Raven and Lava Piranha alternately coming out from behind the volcano. The five Yoshi kids jump off the island and run into Huff N. Puff. Gourmet Guy walks up to them. The Yoshi kids attack Huff N. Puff and Gourmet Guy with their tongues, shrinking Huff N. Puff. Gourmet Guy pulls out a knife and fork and chases Huff N. Puff, intending to eat him. The Crystal King walks by, but another Crystal King appears and reveals him as a Duplighost. The real Crystal King appears and reveals the other as a Duplighost as well, before he is carried away by his Crystal Bits. Jr. Troopa and Kammy Koopa fight using magic as Bowser, some Hammer Bros., and some Koopatrols go by. They scatter when Bowser is caught in the crossfire of Jr. Troopa and Kammy Koopa's battle. He chases after the two and blows them up, leaving both lying on the ground burned. At nighttime, the seven Star Spirits go by, then some penguins skating, and the Toad conductor conducting a bang. Two Amazy Dayzees walk by, then Merlon, Merlee, Merluvlee, Merlow, Merle, and Madam Merlar. The sun flies by while two Bub-ulbs walk by. Then the Flag Guy walks by with a stage car, which opens up revealing General Guy, two Groove Guys, and two Shy Guys in the Shy Squad dancing. Twelve more Shy Guys in the Shy Squad walk by, and lastly, the straggler in the Shy Squad, who falls over. The six Toads return, and Mario and Peach on a Mushroom car. Mirroring Geno from the previous parade, Twink briefly appears before he flies away. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door This parade is different from the others, as it shows screens with still frames of scenes from the game, posted on a black background while the shadows of the characters walk by. Luigi leads the parade as usual. Just about every character from the game walks by, including Mario's partners, the Shadow Sirens, Grodus, Bowser, Kammy Koopa, the Piantas, Professor Frankly, Flavio, Grubba (in both his forms), Lord Crump, Doopliss, etc. During the boss screens, Hooktail, Magnus Von Grapple, Cortez, Smorg, Magnus 2.0, and the Shadow Queen briefly appear. The last to walk by are, of course, Mario and Peach.